Helltown
by kissacazador
Summary: Pre-series: This is a three chapter story about Dean's relationship with John, a teacher and a girl named Lori. Takes place in 1993 in Helltown and will focus on how he had his first solo hunt, plus how he loses his virginity at fourteen. Teen angst/family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Helltown

**Summary**: Pre-series-this will be a three chapter story about Dean's relationship with John, a teacher and a girl named Lori. Takes place in 1993 in Helltown and will focus on how he had his first solo hunt, plus how he loses his virginity at fourteen. Lots of teen angst/drama.

Rated **T** for language and mild violence.

I would like to thank my beta-reader and friend, **Tia** of **2People**, for being prompt, understanding and extremely helpful.

In addition, I need to thank my mom and **Breean** for being supportive and giving me advice; also to **Schizophrenic Dreamer**, for reading some of the first chapter and offering me her opinion.

I Do Not Own _**Supernatural**_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

**Introduction**: Fourteen year old Dean is attending Summit County Junior High School in Helltown, Ohio, his third one this year and Sammy is ten years old.

**Chapter One**

As the weekend was fastly approaching, Dean sat in his third period class staring out the window that over looked the teacher's parking lot: daydreaming about his upcoming adventure with his dad, who was finally going to show him how to use a machete.

Not too many fourteen year olds would ever want or have the chance to hold that incredible force of power. And why would they? Most teenagers only cared about dating, parties and how to cure their acne; but not Dean Winchester. No, he was eagerly counting down the days and hours to Saturday morning. The young man needed to prepare for a time when he confronts a vampire, therefore his father will be training him like a combat warrior.

Suddenly Mr. Pierce was currently standing in front of him, and as Dean focused on the clearly irritated math teacher, he heard the other students laughing.

"Now that I have your full attention Mr. Winchester, will you please answer the question?" He inquired, glaring at his student.

Sitting up straight and fumbling through his text book and with a humiliated quiver in his voice, Dean replied, "I…I uh, didn't hear the question." The class quietly laughed, until the teacher gave them a stern look.

"Are you deaf, Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Pierce asked in an annoyed tone.

More laughing occurred as Dean quietly responded, "No Sir, I'm not."

The snickering class was interrupted by their irritated math teacher, "Are you stupid, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean was watching his fellow classmates pointing and laughing at him, as Mr. Pierce's nostrils were flaring.

"Are you stupid, Mr. Winchester?" The angry teacher annoyingly asked again.

"No." Dean answered, a slight blush of embarrassment creeping over his cheeks.

"Then why in the hell are you not paying attention! I am here for _**you **_to learn and I feel that you are disrespecting me." Mr. Pierce yelled, "I want you to answer the damn math question or leave!"

Dean noticed that his palms were sweaty as he fidgeted around in his seat under the gaze of his classmates. _Do I stay or leave? Dad is gonna kill me if I get expelled again. _"Wha…" Dean was interrupted from his musing by Mr. Pierce's bellowing voice.

"I will not waste my valuable time on a brainless hoodlum who feels it's unimportant to participate and learn in my classroom. Just leave and don't come back!" He leaned closer to Dean and lowers his voice, "Maybe someone else may have the time to teach an unintelligent ingrate like you, but it's not fair to everyone else to put up with a dim-witted thug who stares out the window all period long thinking about girls."

Unexpectedly, the entire room was silent and looking away from him. They were ashamed and embarrassed for him. Not able to take the pressure anymore Dean stood up, opening his backpack and attempting to grab his books.

"No dummy, just leave the books here. Don't you remember, you're too stupid to use them?" The teacher stated in a mocking tone.

Clearing his throat, to hide his discomfort, Dean replied, "I already told you I'm not stupid, so stop saying that." Briefly pausing, he looked Mr. Pierce in the eye, "And I wasn't thinking about girls when I was looking out the window, I was…"

Mr. Pierce interrupted him, "Oh my apologies, Mr. Winchester. I should have said, maybe someone else may have the time to teach an unintelligent ingrate like you, but it's not fair to everyone else to put up with a dim-witted thug who stares out the window all period long thinking about _**boys**_."

The classroom erupted with laughter, as Dean had a miserable facial expression. "I'm not gay! I uh, was thinking…"

"Just save it, Mr. Winchester, since **_you_** have wasted so much time here today." Mr. Pierce then grabbed him by the collar and pushed him out the classroom door, locking it behind him.

Dean was completely stunned by his teacher's actions, thus the clearly pissed teen headed for the front door, but was unwillingly stopped by the assistant principal, Mrs. Hartman. "Dean Winchester, where do you think you are going? And why aren't you in class?" Since there wasn't any response, "Please turn around."

The young student refused to turn around, but quietly whispered, "Mr. Pierce threw me out because he said I was…"

The woman then heard sniffles and gently turned him to face her, "Oh my, why are you crying?"

"I'm not! Just leave me alone!"

The concerned educator guided Dean to a nearby bench outside and had her arm around him, "If something happened in class you can tell me."

"I already told you, he uh…threw me out because I'm stupid."

Mrs. Hartman tried to understand what the student was saying. "I am sure that is not what happened, you probably misunderstood."

"I'm stupid, but not _**that**_ stupid! He threw me out…I uh, I don't know." Dean sighed, "Can't I just leave?"

The two of them sat there until the bell rang and then steered him into the vice-principal's office, where Mrs. Hartman summoned the math teacher. As Dean sat in the lobby, he could hear a rather loud conversation between the two educators.

"He was daydreaming out of the damn window, so I don't have the time or energy to force him to pay attention!" The frustrated teacher shouted.

"I understand your dissatisfaction, but…" Mrs. Hartman patted him on the shoulder, "But, Stan, you really shouldn't have spoken to him that way. Dean is just a child who needs you guidance, therefore please show him respect and he will do the same in return."

"Fine, I will treat that little prick with damn respect!" The educator explodeed and abruptly walked out of her office.

Mr. Pierce hurried past the young Winchester with a bloated reddened face as he exited, slamming the door wide open. Dean was watching Mrs. Hartman motioning him to approach her. She explained that the teacher was having a bad day and everything will be back to normal in the morning.

"However, Dean, you need to score an 80% or higher on the final test of this semester, as a result, I am having someone tutor you everyday after school." Before he could protest, the vice-principal introduced him to Lori Davis, Pastor Davis' daughter.

"Dean, this is the lovely Lori Davis, your new tutor." Mrs. Hartman explained as she pulled Dean to his feet. "And Miss Davis, this is Dean Winchester; please help him with his studying since I know he could benefit from your expertise."

The two teenagers were given passes back to their fourth period classes, which were about to break for lunch. The tutor suggested they meet in the library after school to begin and Dean reluctantly agreed.

As he opened up his brown bag lunch, Dean couldn't help to notice other students staring at him. He tried to look away, but it was incredibly obvious and the whispering was annoying.

Toward the end of his meal, Lori appeared with a smile that lighted up the dull essence of the school cafeteria, "Hey Dean, I think what Mr. Pierce said and did to you was _so_ out of line and you really should be pissed."

"Well_, **I am**_ pissed." He declared with a half smile. "Unfortunately, I'm still in his stupid class."

"Don't worry; I'll help you make that jackass eat _**all**_ of his damn words."

And with that, she strutted back to her table, leaving him alone with the rest of his PB&J sandwich and a candy bar. _Why is she being nice to me? Dad will kill me if I don't pass. _The bell rang and everyone was off to their next class.

At the end of the day, Dean was patiently waiting for his new friend to tutor him. She arrived fifteen minutes late and was passionately kissing some guy with long brown hair in a leather jacket.

"Sorry, I was busy, uh…" Lori started to giggle while applying lip gloss that smelled like a cinnamon roll.

The curiosity of being a hunter led him to ask a personal but immature question. "Is that your boyfriend?"

As she glanced up from her mirror, "No, that's Jeff, he's just some guy that I hang with. I'm the _Preacher's daughter_, so I'm not _allowed_ to date, let alone _have_ a boyfriend. I have to catch some on the side, you know." Now the curiosity in her came out, "What about you…is there a special someone?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Dean quietly answered, "No, I haven't really dated anyone since we moved here."

"Well, what was your old girlfriend like back home?"

Feeling very uncomfortable, Dean shifted his rear end in the chair and decided to make a confession, "I've never been in a school long enough to have a steady girlfriend."

Lori placed her soft hand on top of his, "That's so sad, but I think it's for the best."

"Why?" He inquired.

"Well, if you don't stay around long enough, then the girl will be heartbroken and that would make you a heartbreaker, so we couldn't be friends then." Lori flirted as she wrapped her long hair around her index finger.

Dean smiled at her and attempted to start studying, but she had more questions.

With her head gently resting on her arm, the young girl casually asked, "Why do you move around a lot?"

Trying to play it cool, Dean replied, "My dad's a traveling mechanic."

Still very curious, Lori wanted to know one more thing from her reclusive classmate, "Oh, I see. Is it true that you live in that motel off of the interstate?"

Dean nodded his head, as she added, "Oh, that's nice. I live behind the damn church, so I can't play loud music or anything. I wish we could trade places, you know."

They end up studying until Dean stated that he must leave to pick up his little brother and made a study date for tomorrow.

Around 7:00 pm, John arrived home from his job at the local garage. Dean was making dinner as Sammy was setting the table and asked, "Daddy, how was your day?"

With the long day currently behind him, John tiredly replied, "Fine Sammy, how was yours?"

The young boy cheerfully announced, "Good, because I'm in charge of Cleo now."

Even though he didn't care, he felt that he needed to ask anyway, "Who's Cleo?"

"She's the class lizard and I'm taking care of her at school for a whole week!"

John ruffled his youngest son's mop of brown hair and slightly chuckled, "Cleo is lucky to have you taking care of her." He then focused on his eldest, "How about you Dean? Anything you want to share about your day?"

As he was mashing potatoes, Dean answered, "No Sir, nothing."

"Really, so nothing happened at _**all**_ today?"

Dean shook his head no without even turning around.

With his face turning red, John yelled, "Don't shake your fucking head at me! If I ask you a damn question, I expect you to turn around and answer it honestly!" Continuing with a louder tone, "Do you fucking understand me?"

Dean slowly turned around and saw tears fill up in his little brother's eyes, as he calmly answered, "Sir, my day was fine."

John walked closer and slapped his son across the face, leaving a visible red mark. "Thanks for lying to my damn face! So, I'm gonna ask again, anything you want to share about your day?"

"No, Sir."

The irritated father slapped him again and then backhanded him with in a matter of seconds. Sammy was crying, making John snap, "Shut the hell up or I'm gonna whip you too!"

Dean quickly came out of the shock of being hit, "Dad, I'm the one you're mad at, leave him out of this! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what…you little fuck-up?" But before he could answer, John slapped him again and that made Dean fall to the floor. Sammy ran to his side, as their father picked up the platter of baked chicken from the counter and threw it across the room.

"No Daddy, please stop!" Sammy bawled as he buried his head into his brother's chest.

"Sammy, this is your brother's fault! He caused trouble at school today and I had to take _**five**_ fucking phone calls from the school!" John screamed at the both of them. "My boss is mad at me, plus I have to meet with the principal in the morning, because of your stupid brother!"

With tears in his green eyes, Dean pushed off his brother to stand and confront his father, "Please don't call me stupid and I didn't cause trouble."

John yelled in his face, "Stop lying!"

"I'm not. I uh…was having trouble with a…" Dean was shaking so bad that he had to pause. "A teacher called me a name and kicked me out of class. I'm sorry." The young boy apologized. "The vice-principal cleared up everything and has a tutor helping me, so Mr. Pierce can't call me names anymore."

John stood there looking his eldest son up and down. _What did I do? My son was in trouble and I'm attacking him!_

In a sincere tone, Dean continued, "Sir, I'm very sorry and I will make it up to you. Maybe I could tell your boss something, so he could forgive ya. Or maybe I could…"

Dean was being interrupted by his father, who began speaking in a much lower tone. "Dean, I'm sorry that I hit you and hope you can forgive me. But for now, tell me exactly what your teacher said to you."

The tears began to fill up again, "He called me stupid over and over. Then he said I was thinking about boys, when I wasn't. I'm _**not **_gay or stupid, but everyone thinks that." Dean was looking into his father's disappointed eyes, "I'm gonna prove it to you by passing his class, so you won't think I'm stupid any more."

The concerned father gently grabbed his son's shoulder, "Dean, I never thought you were stupid….don't ever think that."

"But, Dad…" Dean paused and with a hurtful expression stated, "But, Dad, you just called me _**that**_."

"I'm very sorry, I was uh…mad about the phone calls. But now I'm mad at myself and that damn teacher." John hugged his sons and repeatedly apologized.

"Its okay, Dad." The boys said in unison.

"I'll make it up to you by forcing that jackass of a teacher to apologize too…I promise." John sincerely stated, earning warm smiles from his children.

After a few minutes the tired parent uttered, "Sorry about the chicken…it uh, looked good." They all shared a quick laugh and decided to order a pizza.

The next morning, father and son met with everyone in the principal's office and it was decided that Dean must pull up his grade or will be expelled. Mr. Pierce was forced to apologize and promised never to call Dean hurtful names.

Dean never asked his father about their upcoming adventure on how to use a machete, figuring it was his punishment.

For the next three weeks Dean was tutored after school by Lori, who he currently had a crush on. She was not his typical type, but with her long curly reddish/brown hair and big blue eyes, (which looked fake, so they must be contact lenses), he was falling in love.

Dean always hustled after his last class, because he doesn't want to miss her entrance. She carried her bag in one arm and twisted her hair with the other. Lori's hips gently sway from side to side and she often wore tight jeans, making her firm ass very noticeable.

One afternoon, Lori appeared with a poster for this weekend's _**Winter Dance**_ to hang in the library and asked, "So, are you going?"

Shaking his head in a negative way, Dean replied, "Nah, dances aren't my thing."

Sitting down next to him, the brunette beauty responded, "Oh, that's too bad, because I was hoping that _**you**_ would take me."

Dean dropped his pencil but tried to answer calmly, "Really…_me_?"

Lori sarcastically said, "Yes _**you**__,_ so…" with her hand waving for an answer.

Dean quietly replied, "Okay."

Reaching into her bag, Lori handed him a pink post-it note, "Good. You can pick me up at my house", she wrote something down in scribbled cursive, "Here's the address." Continuing in an excited tone, "I'm wearing a light blue dress and you might want to wear a tie." Then in a seductive whisper, "I betcha you look cute in a tie."

Dean embarrassingly nodded and can't believe that he was going to dance with the most beautiful girl at school.

The next day, Dean asked several guys, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Dude, you need to coordinate your clothes to match her dress"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because girls think its cute or something"

"You need to buy an expensive corsage," Another said. "But don't over do it or the chick will never leave you alone"

"How much is this shit gonna cost me?" Dean inquired.

"Man, you gotta job or something; coz the shirt, tie, tickets and transportation adds up, plus ya got to meet the parents." All the guys shrieked and shook their heads.

That night Dean told his father about the dance, who thought it was great. But when John saw the disappointment in his son's eyes, he asked what was wrong.

With a sorrow look, his son quietly explained, "I don't know how to dance, because I never been to one."

"Oh, that's the best part. Because all you have to do is hold the girl nice and tight and just move to the music. Like this…" John took his eldest son into a firm hold and they swayed back and forth, as Sammy giggled and Dean blushed.

"Son, just keep practicing…it'll come to ya."

The next day, Dean picked up Sammy after school and they took a bus to a nearby thrift store while he could purchase a new shirt and shoes for the upcoming dance this weekend.

There weren't too many people shopping, so they were able to have the assistance of a saleswoman. She answered all of the young shopper's questions and helped him pick out a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue tie, black dress pants and loafers, plus a dark blue winter coat for sixteen dollars.

Riding back on the bus, Dean was looking at the remaining change that was in his hand. _How am I going to get flowers and transportation with four dollars?_

John arrived home later that night and Sammy told him about Dean selling his walkman, tapes and other stuff to his classmates to buy new clothes.

At first, the weary father was going to punish his teenaged son, but realized it wouldn't accomplish anything. Sure, Dean knew how dangerous it was to go anywhere without telling him, but he also knew what it was like to be a love struck teenager. Plus, John was very proud of how resourceful Dean was and decided to give him ten dollars for a cab ride to the dance and he would pick them up in the Impala after.

When dinner was finished, Dean thanked his dad and went back to studying, because if he didn't pass, then going to the dance would be out of the question.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Helltown

Chapter Two

It was the morning of the test and Dean wasn't nervous; he studied his ass off and he knew he would ace it.

As Mr. Pierce handed out the exam papers, he loudly told Dean to switch places with another student up front and to put his backpack on the coat rack.

Dean did what he was told and started the test. Everything was going well, that is until the last page. It was a bit of a struggle, but once he worked the problems out, everything was following into place.

The scores would be posted late tomorrow afternoon and he hoped that he passed, because since it would be Friday, Lori might not be able to get another date on last minute.

John noticed his eldest son didn't eat very much at dinner that night, "Dean, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

The worried father pressed on, "Son, talk to me."

Dean's pale face glanced to his father, "I have this knot twisting inside my stomach, but I don't feel sick." The teen tried to explain further, "It's like a rumbling wave or uh, something."

John felt his son's forehead, then lightly chuckled, "I think its nerves."

"What?"

"Dean, you are a nervous wreck, so you're making yourself sick." John stated as he handed his eldest son a glass of water. "You're worried about the exam and the date, but the only thing that will help you is to clear your mind. Just think of something else and get some sleep."

After a restless night's sleep, Dean was worried about the test results and how he might let everyone down.

Lori stopped by his lunch table, "Hi. I wanted to tell you that I'm off to the dentist and won't be back the rest of the day. I want my teeth to look their whitest." She announced with her mouth wide open and then giggled, "So, I'll see you at my house tomorrow night."

"Yeah, uh, see ya then." It was lame, but the only thing he thought of. And with that said, she was on her way.

Dean was bothered about their date, because he had never been on one before. He tried to practice dancing, but it looked silly. _Maybe she wouldn't want to dance the whole night anyway.  
><em>  
>The exam scores were posted at the end of the day and as he slowly walked over, he crossed his fingers. <em>All I need is an 80% or higher, so this was a piece of cake...right?<br>_  
>Dean searched for the W's, as his eyes strolled down and just froze...<strong>DEAN WINCHESTER<strong> – **64%**! He felt like faint and just couldn't believe it. _WHAT THE HELL! I studied my ass off and I failed! How could this happen!_ Dean slammed his hand onto the wall, feeling like the only way to vent his frustration was through pain. _What is Dad going to say when he sees this? How is he ever going to look his 'good for nothing son' in the eye again? _

The depressed young man gradually walked over to pick up Sammy from school and wasn't really listening when his little brother went on about his day. All he could process was how Lori and his dad are gonna hate him.

The time went very slowly until John arrived home and Dean was sluggishly stirring in the spaghetti sauce over the pasta.

"Man, Dean, that smells great and I'm starving!" His father exclaimed.

In a somewhat cheery response, Dean replied, "Good, because I made plenty."

The three men gobbled down most of the food in record time and there was not time for chit-chat.

John lightly smacked his youngest son on the back, "So, Sammy, what kind of dessert did _Chef Boyardee_ make for us tonight?" This made both of them giggle like little school girls.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but all we have left-over vanilla pudding. I guess I forget, so add this to my list of fuck-ups."

"Dean! What's with the language?" John asked in his fatherly voice.

"Sorry, I hafta tell you…that I…" Dean paused and went to the sink as he began clearing the table. "I uh, flunked."

Sammy and his dad looked at one another in disbelief.

Dean continued, "I messed up, I know you guys must be disappointed…" he took a breath. "But, Dad, I need uh…a favor." Looking directly at his apprehensive father, "Before you punch me, can I go tell Lori in person, so she could find another date for tomorrow since I didn't see her after school?"

John's face turned to sorrow and took a moment to process what his eldest son just said. As he stood up, he cleared his throat to conceal his heart breaking, "Hey, you have things all wrong. First, I'm not disappointed in you; second, I never said that you wouldn't be able to go to the dance and last, but uh, most important…I would never punch you for trying." He walked closer to his son, as they are eye level with each other. "Dean, I saw how hard you were studying and for that I'm damn proud of you." John tried to pull his son into a comforting embrace but Dean flinched at the touch, too disappointed in himself to accept any form of comfort.

Staring at the ground, the young man quietly stated, "But, Dad, I only got 64%; I'll be thrown out of school again." Dean slowly looked up to his concerned parent, "Maybe everyone is right, "I _**am**_ stupid!"

John violently shook him, "No, Dean, you are _**not**_ stupid, so stop saying that shit!"

Sammy gave his older brother the biggest hug, "Yeah, Dean, you're no dummy!"

"Thanks, Sammy".

"Well, why don't we just eat that pudding now?" The glassy-eyed father happily suggested, while winking at his youngest son.

"Hey, Daddy, how about we take Dean out for ice-cream instead…you know, to cheer him up."

"Sammy, you little…" John chuckled as he messes up the little boy's mop of hair. "Sure, we'll do it for _Dean_, right?"

Dean and John couldn't stop their emotions as all three hugged and tried to laugh off the tears that were still flowing.

John shook his head at his two sons and tried to get everything back on track. The former Marine in him spoke, "All right men, lets go have dessert so Dean can get a good night's sleep for his date tomorrow night with Rory."

"It's Lori!" Both boys screamed at their father, who was laughing. "Oh by the way, Dean, I have some other good news for ya."

"Really, Dad, what?" Dean curiously asked.

"Caleb, Bill and Bobby will be here Sunday morning. We have some business to talk about, so that leaves the day wide open to…train you using a machete!"

"Oh wow!" Both of his sons exclaimed in unison.

John casually responded, "Yep, I think its time."

Dean actually slept through most of the night and woke up around noon. He took a quick shower and went outside to see where his family was. The Impala was still in the parking lot, so he figured maybe they were out eating or doing laundry.

He decided to leave a note, stating that he was going to the shopping center six blocks away to buy the corsage.

As he approached the flower shop, he took out the four dollars that he had left. Dean found some corsages inside the walk-in cooler and was stunned at their prices… _the cheapest one was $25.00._

"Hi. May I help you?" A friendly voice said.

Dean turned around to see a sales lady standing inside with him, "Yes Ma'am, I need a corsage for uh…my date…tonight."

She stood next to him, "Of course…do you know what color is her dress is?"

Shaking his head, Dean answered, "Its light blue."

"Well, these would be perfect then." She pointed to the ones he already looked at.

"Yeah, you're right. But I have a problem…a cash problem."

With her voice becoming softer, "I see. So, how much do you have?"

Dean immediately looked away, "Sorry for wasting your time." He said while walking to the door, head held down in shame.

Suddenly the woman grabbed his shoulder, "Son, I asked how much do you have?"

Slowly turning around and with a tear rolling off his cheek, "Four dollars."

"Hey kid, I think there's something I can do." She replied with a small, sad smile on her face.

Slightly humiliated, he inquired, "Really, what?"

The sales lady motioned for him to come to the counter, "We have a throw-away bucket and maybe I could make one out of that." She reached for it and dumped the discarded flowers onto the table. "See how they are still good, but there aren't enough to make a proper bouquet. But, I can take them and make a different kind of bouquet…a special, one-of-a-kind. Would that work for you?"

"Yeah, but how much?"

"How about four dollars?" A smile grew on Dean's face and the woman took that as a sign to start working.

"My name is Janet, what's yours?"

"Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean; you remind me of my son when he was your age. Your gal must be pretty special for all of this trouble."

Dean's smile grew bigger, "Yeah, she's great. But I didn't realize how expensive everything was. The tickets, my shirt and tie…hell, everything is just so damn friggin' expensive."

Janet giggled, "Yes and you even sound like my son."

"Sorry." He said softly.

Within minutes she was finished and Dean was amazed. It no longer looked like discarded garbage, but an actual corsage.

"Wow, that's incredible! And you even put the light blue stringy thing on it."

"Oh you silly goose, that's lace and satin ribbon."

He handed Janet the cash and then she placed the flowers in a box. "Keep this in your refrigerator up until you have to leave and have a good time."

"Thanks to you, I will."

And on the way home, Dean was practically skipping and humming. He couldn't wait for his date, since everything was suddenly perfect.

Dean was about to open the motel room door, when he heard his name being called. Sammy and their dad were carrying bags of laundry and needed him to open the door.

"Where are you off to, son?"

"I just got back from the florist." Dean replied, opening the door.

"Ooooh, the florist." His little brother said in a snide way and then added, "Dean and Lori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up, Sammy!"

"First comes love. Then comes marriage."

"I mean it, or you'll be sorry!" Dean shouted.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

The two boys began wrestling on the floor as their father smiled and added, "It would sure be nice if I had some help putting this laundry away."

Both boys jumped up and began putting their clothes away. When they were finished, John asked what they wanted to do next. Sammy suggested building a snowman, even though most of the snow had melted. It was unseasonably warm that day, but they decided to make the most of it. The snowman looked more like a snow alien, but it put smiles on everyone's face.

Then they were off to the diner across the street for a late lunch. John desperately wanted to talk to his eldest son, so he gave Sammy quarters for _Pac-Man_.

"Dean, besides the ten dollars, I wanted to give these to you." John slid a small pharmacy bag across the table and the teen was shocked when he opened it.

"Ugh, Dad!" Dean exclaimed, a blush quickly covering his face.

"I know that we already had _the talk_, but I really need you to be prepared…uh, just in case." John searched for the right words, "I don't think you are mentally ready for sex, but, I too, was a horny teenager. Son, you have to be careful and you need to use those."

Dean nodded and placed the bag next to him on the booth.

"Dean, people use condoms for two reasons- to prevent pregnancy and diseases. I know you passed your health classes and all that, but it doesn't teach ya how to act when the time actually comes. And when it does, it will hit ya real hard…no pun intended; however, teen's hormones are crazy." Continuing in a more firmly fatherly tone, "I really don't want to be a grandpa, but I don't want my son to have AIDS either, so I can't express how important using those are."

"Do you use them?"

For a slight moment, John felt like leaving. No way in hell was he discussing his sex life with his fourteen year old son, but parental reality quickly sat in. "Yeah, of course I do. Why would you think I didn't?"

Dean embarrassingly answered, "I don't know; I just thought I should ask."

Clearing his throat, "Son, do you have anymore questions?"

"Well…" Dean paused, "How would I know, if she wanted to or not?"

"I often found that the girl sometimes makes the first move. Sometimes it just happens, because neither one makes a move. But you need to keep in mind, that if any girl says _**No**_ or _**Stop**_…you better damn well stop. No man should ever force anyone into sex and if you're not sure, then ask."

Nodding in agreement, Dean remarked, "Yeah, Dad, I would never do that."

"Any other questions or thoughts?"

"No Sir, I'm good."

"Fine. Why don't ya give me back your bag and you play video games for a few minutes with your brother."

John drew a sigh of relief when his son left the table and only wished this damn diner sold booze. As the stressed out father watched his sons at the video game, he felt a sense of pride and thought Mary would have been pleased with the father/son chat.

A few hours later, John was helping the nervous young man with his tie. Finally, Dean was ready to leave. John and Sammy would drop him off outside the church and later he would call a cab to drive him and his date to the dance.

Dean hurriedly made his way to the Davis' front door, but took a deep breath before knocking.

A happy-looking woman with short red hair opened the door, "Hello, you must be Lori's date Dean?"

Suddenly shy, Dean quietly answered, "Yes Ma'am."

"Please come in and I am her mother, Gloria." She stated, closing the door.

A tall man suddenly appeared in the entry way, "Hello young man, I am Pastor Davis."

"Hello Sir, I'm Dean Winchester."

The two shook hands as Gloria noticed the flowers and remarked, "What a lovely corsage you brought."

"Darling, I will take Dean into the den, while you see what is holding up our daughter." The pastor motioned for the young man to sit down as he poured himself a whisky.

"Would you like a drink Dean, it might take off some of the nervousness?"

"No thank you, I don't drink."

"Well, that's good to know. Are you fully prepared?"

With sweat beginning to appear, Dean fearfully asked, "Prepared for what?"

"With transportation, tickets et cetera. What did you think I was asking?"

"I don't know."

"Dean, as a concerned father, I need to ask what are your intentions tonight with my only daughter?" Mr. Davis inquired as he sat next to the teen.

Shifting in his seat, the nervous young man answered, "Nothing, Sir. I mean, uh…I want to escort her to the dance and have fun. I uh…I never been to one before, so all of this is new to me."

"What are you saying…that you never been on a date before or to a dance?"

"Both, because we move around too much and its hard meeting new friends." Trying to speak without his voice cracking, "I really like Lori and she helped me in school, so I think we are friends."

"I see, so my daughter would be your first?"

_Oh, God, is he asking me if I'm a virgin? I just wanna die already._ After several seconds of pure hell, Dean calmly answered, "Yes, Lori would be my first date at my first dance."

Mrs. Davis called for them and Dean saw Lori walking down the stairs. She was wearing a long light blue dress with her hair up and a big smile on her face. Dean was incredibly memorized that he just stood there not saying a word.

Gloria pointed to her lovely daughter, "Well, Dean, how does Lori look?"

"Wow, she looks amazing!" Dean stated as he could not take his eyes off of the brunette beauty.

Gloria cleared her throat and motioned for the stunned young man to give his date the corsage. Dean looked down at the corsage then handed it to her, "Oh yeah, Lori, this is for you."

"Thanks, Dean, they're beautiful." Lori said as her mother opened it for her.

With a camera in hand, Gloria stated in a happy expression, "Okay, its time for pictures!"

With a roll of her eyes toward her handsome date, Lori explained, "No, Mom, we don't have enough time."

Pastor Davis stood in front of the young man who was escorting his daughter. "Well, Dean, how are you getting to the dance?"

_Oh shit, I forgot to call the damn cab!_ Dean mumbled that he forgot to call a taxi.

"That's fine…I'll take your pictures as my husband calls a taxi." Reluctantly everyone did what Gloria told them. She had three different cameras and took several _Polaroid_'_s,_ even giving Dean a few.

The picture taking event lasted about ten minutes before the doorbell rang, and Gloria answered it with a questionable doubt in her voice as she asked, "Jeffrey, what are you doing here?"

With a new haircut and suit, Jeff proudly announced, "Well, Mrs. Davis, I'm here to escort Lori to the dance."

She invited him in and everyone was stunned. "Lori Anne, I want to know what is going on here?" Pastor Davis demanded.

The confused girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Daddy."

Jeff answered, "Sir, I know that you don't think I am good enough to date your daughter, but I am crazy about her. I love her smile; her laugh; the way she sings in the church choir and everything in general."

Mrs. Davis stood in front of her daughter, "Honey, what's going on? Have you two been seeing one another?" She continued with her voice slightly raised, "And what about Dean?"

"Mom, I don't know what is going on and I'm still going with Dean." Lori firmly answered.

Everyone in the room looked confused, making Jeff respond, "Pastor and Mrs. Davis, Dean is not worthy to date your daughter. He lives in a motel in the shady side of town, caused trouble in our math class and has just flunked out of school." Moving in closer to the pastor, "He's a real loser and he will hurt your daughter, so that is why I am here."

The worried father stood in front of the once happy couple, "Dean, is this true?"

Suddenly the teenaged Winchester was a loss for words and he just nodded.

"Dean, you are a disgrace! How dare you try to give me a snow-job by letting you date my daughter and as a minister to the Lord, I am ashamed to let you in my home! We are good Christian people who don't need trouble from _**your**_ kind!" Pastor Davis blocks Dean from viewing his daughter. "Please leave before I throw you out!"

Lori tried to push her father out of the way, "No, Daddy! I'm going with Dean and you can't stop us!"

"Shut up, Lori!" The pastor yelled and then pointed to the other young man, "Jeff can take you instead, if you still want to go."

"But, Daddy!" the teenaged girl exclaimed.

Dean currently felt the urge to state his case, "Sir, Ma'am, I uh…like Lori and I didn't lie or anything."

Pastor Davis sneered, "Sure that maybe true, but you didn't actually tell the truth either."

"No, Sir, but I really tried to pass the math test. And I didn't think it was necessary to give details where I live," Dean said as he tried to explain. "I was just trying to be myself, so I thought once you get to know me, everything would be you know, okay."

Pastor Davis face turned red as he yelled, "Your right! We got to know you…you are a white trash loser, who was stupid enough to get kicked out of school! Get the hell out of my house!" He stared down the young man, "Now Winchester!"

Dean turned to his lovely date, who shied away in disgrace. It was obvious that he was no longer wanted and cautiously moved to the front door. Once his entire body was out the door, Pastor Davis slammed it shut and turned off the porch light. As Dean walked down their driveway, he could not believe this was happening.

Some ten minutes later, the happy couple pranced down the sidewalk when Dean approached them.

Lori hugged him and exclaimed, "Dean, that was so awesome! You were amazing!"

More puzzled than ever, Dean questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"Duh, it was the only way that my parents would let me date Jeff, so thanks." Lori replied with a big smile.

With the blood beginning to drain from his face, Dean confusingly asked, "Wait…you were using me, so the two of you could be together."

"Man, Winchester, you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?" Jeff remarked as he and Lori shared a laugh.

"And Dean, you wanna know what the best part was?" his former date asked with a mocking tone. "That silly shirt and tie was funny, but this ridiculously pathetic-looking wannabe corsage was the main highlight." Lori chuckled as she threw it back to Dean, who barely caught it.

"See ya at the dance, Dean!" Lori yelled from the passenger side of Jeff's sports car.

_What the hell just happened? Did I just get dumped, so they could be together?_

Dean pondered what to do. _Should I call my dad? Do I go to the dance? Why is this happening? _

He took his time walking back to the motel that was miles away. _At least it's not snowing._ He thought to himself while pulling the coat tighter around his body, silently thanking the above for his new winter coat.

Walking towards traffic, Dean was blinded by the headlights of oncoming cars and fell off the dirt path. He landed in front of two cars, both of whom had to swerved to miss him. But the third vehicle, clipped him and he fell back down. Everyone was beeping their horns and flashing their high-beam brights on him. No one even stopped to see if he was hurt. Dean managed to get back to the side of the path before he finally collapsed. He looked down to see his new clothes were all torn and bloody. As his breathing escalated, he looked to the road to see the corsage being ran over by a truck and he tried to stop himself from breaking down.

After several minutes, he gathered himself up and mumbled about what a shitty day this had been.

Almost three hours later, he was at the motel and couldn't wait to be inside. Dean knocked, but no one answered. _The car is still here, so they must be back at the diner or out shopping._ He sat on the front hood of the Impala and tried to make sense of the entire night, but nothing was clear.

Time flew by as he stared up at the stars and in what seemed like mere seconds he heard his brother call out to him.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said, looking away.

"Hey, Dean. Are you crying?"

John immediately intervened, "Sammy, why don't you go in and start the movie. Dean and I will be in soon and then we'll have popcorn."

"But, Daddy, why is Dean crying?"

"Now Sammy." The annoyed father pushed his youngest son in and closed the door. He then brushed snow dust off the hood and slid next to his eldest son.

Dean made slight eye contact with his father, "I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Fine, then we'll look at the stars, or the dumpster or that." John pointed to a drunken bum who was pissing near the trash.

Thar made Dean smile, but within seconds it turned to tears. John did what only a father could do…hold his son and his broken heart.

With his head buried into his father's chest, Dean sobbed and tried to explain that the date was all a joke. John wanted nothing more then to slap the shit out of everyone involved. However, the mad hunter in him would just have to wait, because his baby needed him.

The caring father decided to bring in his frozen son and somehow, try to get through this. With Sammy still looking out the window at them, John motioned for him to open the door.

John was able to get a clear view of his son and what a mess he was. Soon, the first aid treatment was instantly being applied.

When he was finished, John remarked, "Dean, I think it would be best for you to take a hot bath."

"No, Dad; just because I'm crying like a girl, doesn't mean I want to be treated like one." Dean firmly stated.

His father lightly chuckled, "Sure, Son, whatever you want. I'll go start it, so grab your clothes."

As the hot water fell onto his frozen, sore body, Dean was in a trance. _Is this a nightmare or what? Did this really happen? And why?_

The concerned parent knocked on the door just as the water began to turn cold. John was worried and let himself in, but was relived when he saw Dean open the shower curtain and decided to walk back out.

The heart broken teenager was in one bed, while his brother and father were in the other. They were watching one of Sammy's new favorite movies, _Honey, I Blew up the __Kid _and eating popcorn. Dean even laughed at several parts, but his mind kept going back to Lori, as he stared at their _Polaroid_ pictures.

Even though it wasn't Sammy's bedtime, his dad turned everything off and they bunked together, leaving Dean by himself. It was also decided to get a good night's sleep, so they could be alert for their friends coming and Dean's machete training.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Helltown

Chapter Three

The three Winchester men drove to an abandoned warehouse to meet up with Caleb, Bobby Singer and Bill Harvelle; this warehouse used to be a vampire hide out before John wiped the clan out, making this the perfect place to train his eldest son.

After everyone got acquainted with one another again, the training began. By noon, everyone was exhausted and hungry, so Bobby took little Sammy to grab lunch, as the others cleaned up the mess. Dean chopped up a lot of melons using a machete as target practice and it was gonna take some time.

As they sat around eating fried chicken the teenaged warrior reached for a cold beer.

"Excuse me, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" John demanded.

"Aww, c'mon Dad, it's not like I haven't had one before." Dean replied with one brow raised. "And besides, I'm practically a man now that I mastered head chopping."

The men at the tabled laughed as the drained father snapped up the beer. "First, you are years away from being a man; second, you haven't mastered any damn thing, so stop being cocky." John continued, "And third, you want beer then you need to buy it yourself."

That statement made everyone chuckle, including Dean, who was then given a root beer.

Sammy excused himself from the table to play with Rumsfeld, as the conversation turned to hunting the supernatural.

Bobby explained that there is _a demi-god like creature on the loose_ and was reported to be here in Helltown. "It's called a _**Charlatan**_ and has been around for many centuries." No one understood what the gruff hunter was trying to say, therefore he broke it down into basic words.

"The best way to explain it's a so-called demon brings chaos to a small town because it thinks that's amusing. The only way it can die is if it's stabbed in the heart with a silver knife." Bobby explained and looked to the Winchester men at the other side of the table, "I think it came here to get you, John, because you have killed all of the vamps."

John brushed off the sweat from his forehead and commented on why him and what was the next move.

"Well, the idjit creature could be anyone and it'll play mind games with ya. It wants to belittle you and create some type of havoc in your daily life. So, in reality it could be a doctor, CEO, professor or even your boss. I think the best move, would be for y'all to go on with your normal lives." Bobby continued, "And once you think it's around, just say _Christo_ to see if their eyes turn black and stab it in the heart with a silver knife."

The hunters all agreed that the Winchesters should stay in Helltown and John asked Dean to keep an extra eye on his younger brother; of course Dean was thinking that anyway. _That should be no problem, since I got thrown out of school…again._ Dean thought to himself, trying to stop a look of disappointment from marring his face.

John hoped the Charlatan would not appear until after Christmas, so his boys could have something normal to look forward to; but, he was also worried about his son's broken heart and hoped he wouldn't be vulnerable to that creature.

It was now the day before Christmas and Sammy couldn't stand it, since he wanted it to be Christmas today. His father brought in a small tree and they decorated it. Plus, they had an entire dinner picked up at _'Boston Market'_ and were allowed to open one gift each.

Of course the youngest went first and was excited to see a _Power Ranger_ action figure from his dad.

Dean was next and wasn't too surprised that his present was a brand new silver knife. He thanked his father as Sammy was pushing his present to be opened, so the contented father tore apart the newspaper wrapping to find a VHS of _Lethal Weapon 3_ and was pleasantly surprised. "Thanks son, maybe we could watch it later."

Both boys cheerfully nodded, then the little elf handed his brother his present.

Dean knew it was a VHS tape so he assumed it was _Wayne's World_ or _Home Alone 2_. He then prayed it wasn't _The Bodyguard_ or some other chick-flick.

However, his eyes bugged-out when the wrapping came off and yelled, "Oh man, this is awesome! Thanks, its gonna be watched many, many times. This is so damn cool!"

John and Sammy were both laughing at the teenager's enjoyment. The delighted parent looked at the movie and was completely stunned, "Sammy, where in the hell did you get this movie?"

"Some guy was selling it outside the playground and I knew Dean wanted to see it, so I traded my _Cincinnati Bengal's_ scarf for it." The young boy added, "I guess the guy was a huge fan, so I thought it was a good deal. Are you mad at me, Dad?"

"No son, its just that this is a movie for mature audiences and that would _**not**_ be your brother."

"Dad, that's bullshit and you know it. Every guy my age has seen it but me, so why in the hell am I so immature, huh?" Dean stated with a firm voice.

"Hey, you need to watch your damn mouth!"

"Sorry Sir, but you gotta know how much I really want to see this movie." He held up the tape, "C'mon, its Sharon Stone with her legs crossed and uncrossed."

"Yeah, but…" John was currently at a loss for parental words and knew he was losing the battle. Oh course, his fourteen year old son would want to watch _**Basic Instinct**_ over and over. "Okay, it stays, but I hold onto it and no watching in front of you-know-who."

"Who are you talking about, Daddy?" Sammy innocently asked.

John shared a quick laugh with Dean and answered, "You're Uncle Bobby, because he's very immature."

The two week holiday vacation went by quickly and Dean knew they would be moving soon once his father kills the Charlatan. In some ways, he was glad to be out of this miserable town because of his heartache as he was looking at the photographs from his first and only date.

It was the Sunday before school started up again and Dean just decided to confront Lori and her parents. However, his dad thought this was a bad idea. But, Dean explained that it was necessary for him to move on from this horrible experience.

It looked like the last of the churchgoers were hanging around, so John parked the Impala out front and watched his teenage son climb the stairs to the massive church.

Dean's palms were sweaty, but he managed to open the doors and as they closed, several parishioners looked at him enter, including Pastor Davis and his daughter.

The Pastor marched down the aisle with a look of anger on his face. "Dean Winchester, you are not welcomed here…please leave now!"

"No Sir, I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

Lori then rushed to her father's side and exclaimd, "Dean, you hafta leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some damn answers!" Several women gasp, including Mrs. Davis. "I want you to know how much you both hurt me that night and don't dismiss me like I'm not important!"

"Dean, what exactly do you want from us?" Gloria questioned, standing next to her husband.

"Well, Mrs. Davis, I wanna know why your daughter pretended to like me so she could date someone else. I wanna know why in the hell did I spent so much money on a date that wasn't even real." Dean took a few steps closer to Lori and continued, "I wanna know why my clothes were silly…was it because I got them at a thrift shop?"

Lori cried out, "I'm so sorry."

"Just save it! I wanna know why the corsage I had made for you was pathetic. A nice woman took time out of her valuable day to make that for you, because I ran out of money." Gloria's gasp interrupted him. "You asked me what I wanted, so shut up and let me continue. Do you know that I sold several items to pay for this stuff and it all got ruined when I got clipped by a car on my long walk back to that so-called seedy motel where me and my family live, huh? Did you know any of this you spoiled brat!"

Lori's sobbing became louder as she buried her head into her stunned father's chest.

Dean inched a few more steps closer, "Hey, don't look away from me! You started this shit, but I'm gonna finish it!"

Lori begged to her parents, "Mommy, Daddy make him stop!"

"Son, please stop. My family and I are very sorry for all of this and since it's the holidays, maybe you should just forgive us." The pastor pleaded with a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Why should I forgive? Because you think I'm white trash and gullible? We're not rich, but we're not poor either. My dad gave us Christmas presents and a tree, even though he works hard for his money." Dean looked the pastor in the eye, "I don't have a mom anymore, but at least we have each other. I spent all this time, money and effort and don't have a damn thing to show for it! You guys took my heart out and stomped on it!"

Everyone was saddened by the boy's heart felt questions and several on-looking women had tears in their eyes.

Pastor Davis tried to speak, but the words were mumbled. Pausing, he glanced down at his daughter, who was completely sobbing. Finally, the minister in him began to talk.

"Son, everything you have asked deserves an honest answer. As a man who serves the Lord, I should have never kicked you out of my home. I sincerely apologize to you. He looked to his wife for a moment then back to Dean, "I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Lori quietly said as she moved in closer. "Dean, I honestly never meant to hurt you. I guess I wasn't thinking about your feelings and how much money you spent on me for that night. I was only thinking about myself and for that, I shall be punished, right Daddy?"

Dean slowly glanced at everyone and without a word, walked back down the aisle.

"Son, wait a minute. I think you should take this, because it would make me feel better."

Dean reluctantly turned around to see the pastor holding cash. "I didn't come here for the fucking money; I came to get answers and a damn apology, which I got. I'm not a loser thug who takes money from a church!"

"Of course, you're not! This is my own money; I was going to buy a new sweater at the mall tomorrow for the big sale. It would make me feel better if you took it and bought something to cheer you up."

"Fuck you!"

"Dean! How dare you take that tone with my husband in the Lord's house!" Mrs. Davis marched toward him and roughly placed the cash into his hand, "Take this and think of it as a hard lesson we _**all **_had to learn. I can guarantee that we will never forget the words you expressed here today and will learn from it. We are truly sorry and hope you will forgive us one day."

With that said, Dean felt the urge to say something, but decided to leave without another word spoken.

As soon as his father saw him come down the stairs, the roaring engine of the Impala started. Dean sat in the passenger's side as it sped down the road. Still holding onto the cash, John asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They said they were sorry and gave me this," Dean opened his hands and three twenty dollar bills appeared. "I think they felt guilty and wanted to pay me back."

John shook his head, "No, son, they wanted to buy their way back into the God's good graces."

Looking at his father, Dean cocked his head, "What should I do with it?"

John smirked, "Well, are ya hungry? We could go eat?"

Dean nodded, "Sure, Dad, where you wanna go?"

"Let your brother pick." Looking into his rear-view mirror at his youngest child sitting in the backseat, John asked, "Sammy, where do you wanna go since Dean's buying?"

The little boy looked up from playing with his _Power Ranger_ and excitingly suggested, "How about the _'Olive Garden'_, since they have yummy lasagna!"

The two men up front just nodded and drove across town to have yummy lasagna.

Despite having the confrontation at the church, Dean slept surprising well. He walked his brother to school and thought since one confrontation was settled, it was now time for the other.

Within minutes, Dean was in Mr. Pierce's classroom before first period. The math teacher snickered when the young man entered.

"Hey stupid, I thought you were expelled. Or are you _**too**_ stupid to understand that? Mr. Pierce chuckled, "Should I explain it to you…dummy?"

Dean calmly replied, "No, I get it. I just came for answers and I wanna know why?"

The irritated teacher stood up and walked toward him. "What are you trying to ask?"

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Oh poor baby! I am picking on you because it's fun." Mr. Pierce replied with an eerie laugh too. "Belittling you is very pleasurable for me and I like creating devastation in your pathetic life on a daily basis…it's entertaining."

Suddenly Dean was thinking about what he had just heard and those words mimicked Bobby's description of the Charlatan. Suddenly the hunter in him came out and quietly said, "**Christo**."

Mr. Pierce's eyes turned black and he lunged toward the young man. Dean attempted to retrieve his new knife from his back pocket, but he was flung across the room, slamming into the chalk board. Then he slid up the wall, his arms and legs pinned by an invisible force.

"Congratulations, Mr. Winchester, I guess you're not _**that**_ stupid after all." The Charlatan laughed, "Well, how did you finally figure it out?"

Unable to move, but keeping his cool, Dean answered with a small smile on his lips, "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're a sick bastard that takes pride in other people's pain. But now I'm gonna have to kill you."

With another eerie laugh, he responded. "I would really like to see you try, but obviously it will not happen. Incidentally, you did pass the exam with a **94%**, but no one will ever know."

The classroom door unexpectedly opened and the assistant principal appeared. Mrs. Hartman was stunned by what she was seeing and demanded to know what was happening.

The Charlatan was completely caught off guard and unintentionally released his prisoner, as he was going to kill to the nosy woman.

Mrs. Hartman began to run but was flung across the room, knocking her out. As the Charlatan turned around, Dean stabbed it in the heart with his silver knife.

Looking completely mortified, the Charlatan sobbed, "How could I have been beaten by a stupid kid?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid, so stop saying that, you fucking asshole!" Dean yelled as he pushed the knife in deeper. Within seconds, the body of a former teacher turned gray from the massive blood loss.

Dean immediately rushed to the aid of the woman who saved him to see if she was alright. She gradually regained consciousness and saw him covered in blood.

"Oh Dean, you're hurt!" Mrs. Hartman exclaimed.

"No Ma'am, it's not mine. It's uh…his." Dean pointed to the body.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Hartman stated as she tried to stand with the help of the teenager.

Both walked toward the body and couldn't get close because of the blood all over the floor.

"Dean, I am going to call the police and I want you to stay out the door and do not let anyone in. This is a crime scene now and the police will want our statements." She held him tight. "I am very sorry that he tried to kill you. But don't feel guilty about stabbing that monster, because if you hadn't, then I would be dead." Opening the classroom door, she said, "Dean Winchester, you are a hero."

He looked at the kindly woman waddling down the hallway and couldn't decide what to do. _Do I stay or leave? I wish I could call my dad. Are the police gonna arrest me? What about my knife?_

The principal ran down the hall, with the security guard on his heal. Both men stopped in front of Dean and looked over his shoulder into the small window on the door and both gasped in horror.

They look him over and determined that the blood was not his and began hearing sirens that were getting closer. Several policemen ran in with their weapons drawn and escorted the three men away from the classroom door to the principal's office, where other officers were taking a statement from Mrs. Hartman.

About twenty minutes passed before a man was heard shouting from the hallway. Dean knew that was his father and soon he was let in.

A frantic John saw his son and ran toward him shouting, "Dean! Dean!"

"Dad!" Both hugged and the expression of his father's face was something Dean had never seen before.

John looked his son up and down and saw all that blood, "Son, are you hurt?"

"No Dad, it's not mine." Dean leaned in to whisper into his father's ear, "It belongs to the Charlatan…I uh, killed it with my silver knife."

John was astounded and speechless.

The detective in charge wanted Dean to make his statement shortly after. "Kid, I know you have been through a lot, but can you tell me what exactly happened." Now flipping open a notepad, the man continued, "So, how did you save the life of your vice-principal?"

Both John and his son drew a big sigh of relief, then Dean told him that Mr. Pierce was high on some kind of drugs, and it gave him super strength and began beating him until Mrs. Hartman walked in and then he pushed her down and was knocked out. Dean also added that the teacher came after him with a knife and they struggled until the knife went into him.

Dean pretended to be sick from the day's events, consequently he was released into his father's custody. On the way to their car, Lori screamed once she saw the blood all over him and cried out to Dean. But he just ignored her and everyone's stares, assuming they really didn't care anyway.

John rapidly drove to his youngest son's school to tell that principal of the horror that has happened and needed Sammy to come home. Everyone understood and even gave the young boys extra books to read during this difficult time.

John tried to carefully explain to his confused child of what just happened. Sammy did understand why Dean had to kill the demon, but couldn't process on why they had to leave.

Dean took a quick shower while his father packed and fifteen minutes later they were heading towards Nebraska. John had heard that some vampires might be hiding out there so he was going to help Bill Harvelle hunt them down.

John watched his son looking out the passenger window and was amazed by how calm the teenager was. He had just killed his first demon on a solo mission, but hadn't showed any emotion.

They stopped for fuel and a quick bite to eat and were soon pulling up to _The Harvelle Roadhouse_. John and his sons walked in and were immediately greeted by Bill's wife, Ellen.

"Well, I'll be damned, look at what the cat dragged in. It's good to see ya, John and boys." She showed them to a crowded table in the back.

Bill, Caleb, Bobby and others were celebrating their victory over a vampire clan. John then told the hunters of what Dean had just done and all were very impressed. Including a woman listening nearby and Dean was _**very interested**_ in her.

"Hey Johnny, is this really your son and did he killed that Charlatan all by himself?"

"Yeah Candi, everything I said my boy did was true."

Suddenly the scantily-dressed woman appeared in front of a smiling Dean. She had lengthy blonde hair, long-tanned legs and big breasts. She reminded him of Pamela Anderson, the only reason he watched that stupid show.

"You are a real hero and I want to thank you…in person." Candi pulled the young hunter to his feet and lead him through the back door.

"Hey, Daddy, where is that lady taking Dean?"

"Sammy, that ain't no lady!" Screamed one of the drunken patrons as another added, "But she is a _**lady of the evening**__!_" Almost everyone laughed as Ellen and Bobby both shoot John disapproving looks simultaneously.

John uncomfortably stood up, "Sammy, would you wanna play darts with your old man?"

"Sure, Daddy, but you're not old." The ten year old replied as everyone laughed again.

Almost two hours later, a satisfied young man appeared back in the bar and he was grinning ear to ear.

John knew that words were not wanted, therefore he asked Ellen to bring him 2 shots and two beers. Reluctantly, she agreed and placed them in front of them.

Dean confusingly looked at his father, who remarked, "You became a man today, so I'm buying the first round." John toasted his son, but couldn't help wonder what Mary was thinking of his parental teachings now.

The End

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story about how I thought Dean might have lost his virginity; had his first solo-hunt; why he "_don't do parents"_. **

**My next story, "_A Light House and the County Fair_", will also be a teen!chester story that will pick up four years later in Cape Fear, North Carolina...so I hope to see you there.**


End file.
